deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Viper Cobras
Viper Cobras is the African Deadly Alliance, the Modern Deadly Alliance, and the Original Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Freedom Front. The group of renegades and sexy rebel commandos fight with guerrilla tactics against the Warlords and the Cong-Flicters. Origins Jacob Kobra was an infamous bandit in the modern day of Antichthon and he had been with rebels ever since the start of the civil war. His life was, well, pretty much good until the rebels are defeated by the new regime after the old government was collapsed and forced into hiding at the border while others in the city. Even worse for Jacob, his life was ruined as his girlfriend, Catalina Whitethorn, became his ex as she joined the regime's army, his best friend was "drafted", and the opposition force is completely disbanded, formed into splinter cells. The time of rebellion was over. Over few years, Jacob continues his bandit activity despite his life shattered in ruins and became more and more notorious than ever. He spends his days in the city and then spent his time alone in the jungle for laying low from the authorities until they gave up or relaxing whether there's no bandit activity. And then one day, Jacob was called by the last remaining rebel and he must bring down the regime and free the country but his fighting days are over until he was told that his old friend, Jarek Beretscale, has rejoined the rebels after he sabotaged the regime army by recruiting some defected soldiers and stole their modern weapons and then faked his death. Jacob was very happy to hear it from his good old friend but he doesn't take kindly when he's going to steal his glory for himself by recruiting his ex-girlfriend and her elite unit of commandos. Jacob followed the elite commando unit in the war-torn town where he found his ex-girlfriend. But then, Jacob was sighted by his ex-girlfriend and her unit when he was followed the holographic version of them which he was led into her trap. Before he was about to be arrested, Jacob convince her to join his own rebel group but that wasn't enough so he gave them a chance. Jacob's chase gave them a headache for few days until Catalina gave up and admitted to him after she discovered the regime's evil plan and joined his rebellion along with her own unit. Jacob and his rebel group "joined" Jarek's group and they were surprised by Jacob's action of forming his own group and he was supposed to join his group, not making his own. Fortunately, his true plan was put all the remaining rebels back together and preparing for bring down the regime for good this time. For two months, Jacob and the rebels have disrupted the military supply lines, freeing all political prisoners and fighters, seizing military bases and outposts on the border, and destroyed the facility where they have mind-controlling program. And with that mind-controlling program is destroyed for good, the rebel's morality is rising up and began to spread the word to the country that the regime is about to fall in a matter of days. On the final days of the regime's downfall, Jacob and his team have infiltrated three government buildings, one team went to the military headquarters and second team went the ministry of defense and the third team went to the presidential palace where Jacob and his team must uncover the regime's plan. After three buildings have taken over, they've discovered their plan that it will be revealed to the public soon: the regime was about to sell drugs and weapons of mass destruction to the Warlords and the Cong-Flicters in exchange of some vast of money and chemical weapons to wipe out all populated cities and rebels. With the capital city is liberated and now under the control of rebels, Jacob and his team are heading to the train station where the deal is taking place. At the train station, the rebel team have infiltrated and spotted them at the rail yard where the regime leader is meeting with two leaders from the Warlords and the Cong-Flicters, General al Tarakhan, the most wanted war criminal for shelling on innocent civilians; and Mirudas, the feminist terrorist who is the most wanted for poisoning the water treatment plant and milk factory with her venom samples. To disrupt the deal, they've planted the bombs on the transport train with weapons and drugs aboard and then detonated it and created chaos around the station, battling the remaining regime soldiers and Warlord Troopers and Cong-Flicter Fighters. As the battle is nearly over, the artillery shells struck on the train station and Jacob and his team have barely dodged their shelling. That shelling attack was came from General al Tarakhan's artillery far behind the station from the other side of the border. But surprisingly, Jacob had a trick up from his sleeve as transformed his custom-made golden pistol into a mini artillery and repelled the incoming shell and then uses his Aura for aiming at the artillery as he followed the range and then fired his launcher to the exact target and it hits directly, stopping the shelling just before the rebels have arrived and luckily, they've captured the regime leader, ending the reign of terror for good. Although the two most wanted war criminals have escaped in retreat, Jacob and his team were hailed as heroes and became mercenaries as Jacob's adventures have begun, looking for more fun and action somewhere around the world. On December 21, 2012, Jacob was on his way to his hideout in the jungle until he saw the Fallen Star in the sky and suddenly teleported to the other world and found himself in Abyei, a state between Sudan and South Sudan, where he disrupted the tension until the predecessor of the UN-GDI picked him up and taken him to Germany. After joint-operation in France, Jacob is reunited with his team after the Planegate was activated and joined forces with their new allies against the alien invaders, the Monarchs. After the defeat of the Monarchs, Jacob and his team are now resided in Abyei State between the borders of Sudan and South Sudan. Team Members Jacob Kobra The Serpentfolk-like Cobra is the leader of renegade bandits. He's a smoothing talking jokester, trigger happy, con-artist and ladies-man but the extreme skilled sharpshooter who has unlimited arsenal for his customized dual golden pistol, perfect for his thieving and getaway tools as well taking his enemies with the right caliber in his guns' stock. Even he has a mini rocket on his handguns to shoot up on a tank, literally! Catalina Whitethorn The albino Serpentfolk-like Cobra was Jacob's ex-girlfriend who defected to the rebels. Super serious and overworked, Catalina Whitethorn was a commander of the special unit of elite commandos, the Fatal Vipers, who carried out her tasks to complete every mission. When she was convinced by Jacob to join the rebellion, Catalina quickly defected after she admitted as she discovered the truth about their illegal program on innocent civilians and sabotaged before they could've been mind-controlled. Jarek Beretscale The dark green Serpentfolk-like Cobra is Jacob's old friend and the weapons expert of the team. Before the regime took over the country, Jarek was a rebel fighter against the government until he was "drafted" to serve the regime's army. However, Jarek was motivated as he secretly planned to defect some of the soldiers and stole many advance weapons from them and then faked his death in order to rejoin the rebels. Aisha Redscale The red Serpentfolk-like Cobra is the assault class soldier of the team. Aisha Redscale was a member of the assault unit who was participated to eliminate the rebels' cell within the city's district. Then later, Aisha was transferred to Catalina's special unit to root out any rebel's position until Catalina and her unit defected to Jacob's rebellion and Aisha followed suit to defect from the regime's army. Karisha Harpoonsnake The blue Serpentfolk-like Cobra is the scout class soldier of the team. Karisha Harpoonsnake is the skilled soldier who successfully spotted the rebels' cell down at the canal and stole their secret plan to foil them. After the scouting mission is complete, Karisha was transferred to Catalina's special unit until they've defected to Jacob's rebellion and Karisha followed suit to join them after she uncovered the regime's evil plan. Now she scouts and steals for the rebels. Eliska Snakescope The yellow Serpentfolk-like Cobra is the sniper class soldier of the team. Eliska Snakescope is one of the deadliest assassin of the regime, killing any rebel commander and high value target to weaken the rebels' morality. Then, she was recruited to Catalina's special unit for more carrying out the assassination missions as well providing cover for the team until they've defected to Jacob's rebellion and Eliska followed suit to join them. Girana Greenviper The green Serpentfolk-Cobra is the heavy weapons class soldier of the team. Girana Greenviper was a member of the regime's beret army who've fought the rebels before in the battlefield, just outskirt of the city as well on the borders. After the battle, she was transferred to Catalina's special unit and battled more of rebel fighters until they've defected to Jacob's rebellion and Girana followed suit to join them. Eshana Rocketscale The orange Serpentfolk-like Cobra is the rocket soldier of the team. Eshana Rocketscale was a member of the anti-armor division who have wiped the entire column of rebel tanks and attack vehicles with her multiple rocket launcher. Then later, Eshana was transferred to Catalina's special unit to remove all remaining rebel armored forces until they've defected to the rebel and Eshana followed suit to join them. Jasmina Mambé The purple Serpentfolk-like Cobra is the infiltrator of the team. Jasmina Mambé is the professional saboteur for the regime, destroying the rebels' supply base and weapons depot as well uncovering their plan and counterattack against it. After sabotage missions she carried out, Jasmina was recruited to Catalina's special unit and carried out more sabotage missions until they've defected to Jacob's rebellion and Jasmina followed suit to join them. Now Jasmina will carry out to sabotage the regime's facilities and army bases. Inspirations * This team is original. Category:Database Category:African Deadly Alliance Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:Original Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Freedom Front